


Is Something Burning?

by Rainbow_Trout



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Ambulances, Fires, Gen, Heat Stroke, Whumptober, loss of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout
Summary: Whumptober day fourteen - Heat exhaustion, fire.Casey passes out in a fire.
Relationships: Kelly Severide & Leslie Shay, Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953733
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Is Something Burning?

Casey groaned as he came too, entire body feeling sluggish and head aching. His alarm was blearing at him, a high-pitched chirp, but he couldn’t be bothered turning it off. His head hurt too much, and the heat in the room was _stifling._ He couldn’t possibly fathom what had happened, because it simply wasn’t possible for a house to be this warm in the middle of a Chicago winter.

Building up his energy – and honestly, his will – he rolled onto his side, bringing his knees to his chest. By some miracle, his movement stopped his alarm, and he sighed at the blissful silence.

But it hadn’t lasted long, and Casey groaned as the screeching started up again. He had no idea why he’d bought this alarm clock. It really was the most unpleasant sound to wake up too. He’d definitively be getting a new one. Well. Once he was less tired and less hot and his head _didn’t hurt._

“Casey… hang on… coming…”

He frowned. _That_ didn’t seem right. That was Kelly. And why was Kelly…?

“Hey, Matt… Matt, come on…”

That made no sense. Why was Kelly in his room? Then again, maybe he could ask him why it was so damn hot. Maybe Kelly had touched the thermostat? But no, that made no sense. He was usually the one turning it up. Not Kelly.

“Oi. Matt. Matt. Open your eyes.”

He felt something touch him, gripping his shirt and shaking. Then, by some miracle, the alarm stopped, and he couldn’t help but let out a breath. He’d have to thank Kelly for that. Because it had been fucking annoying.

“Case… Matty. Come on. I know you can hear me.”

He huffed out a breath, still debating whether to give in to Severide. He still couldn’t fathom why the man was in his room, and it was his curiosity that forced his eyes open.

And he was immeaditely surprised by the sight. Kelly was decked out in turn out gear, mask over his face, eyes glinting in the low light. Just as he was about to ask why _the fuck_ Kelly was wearing turn out gear in his bedroom, there was a bang, and Kelly was diving towards him.

Instinctively, Casey’s eyes closed, but he’d still seen the bright yellow and orange flashes. Flashes that he, as a firefighter, was more than familiar with.

_Flames. Those were flames._

He jolted at the realisation, feeling Kelly’s hands land on his shoulders to support him. With his assistance, he sat up, eyes now wide and betraying his recognition.

At his look, Kelly snorted, glad that his best friend wasn’t entirely gone, “Yeah, it’s a funny place to take a nap, bud.”

Casey looked at him in horror, before another bang sounded in their vicinity, and then the moment was gone. Urgency filled Kelly’s own eyes, hand shooting to his radio as he raised it to his mouth, “I got Casey, Chief. We’re on our way out.”

He registered a crackled response – _‘You’ve not got long, Severide’_ – but Kelly’s attention was already back on him, gripping his shoulders as he encouraged him to stand, “Hey, alright, bud. Do you think you can stand? Come on…”

Kelly hauled him to his feet, hands remaining tightly on him as he made sure he didn’t fall. Casey was as dizzy as he’d ever been, and the world was swaying around him. But he trusted Kelly, and he knew that the man wouldn’t let him fall, “Come on, bud… just walk with me. I’m watching your path, don’t worry… just walk.”

Doing everything he could to not be a nuisance, Casey started walking, though his steps were uneven. Kelly was still bracing him, doing a lot to keep him stable, and he was grateful for that. But he knew that he still had to concentrate.

“Woah… careful, bud. Just focus on walking… yeah? Come on… right… left… right… left… right…”

 _Oops._ He forced his mind back to the task at hand, following Severide’s every command. He didn’t even know where he was, he didn’t know where he was going, but he _trusted Severide._

He had no idea how long they’d been walking, but very suddenly, the light around him became blinding. Casey felt his entire body flinch, and the movement was enough to bring him to his knees. But he never got that far, because both of his arms were suddenly gripped tightly, “Easy, Lieutenant. We got you.”

He had no idea who had even said it, and exhausted, he dropped his head to his chest. Luckily, he no longer needed his legs, because he was carried over to the ambulance.

He was lifted up to the gurney, head still against hanging his chest as he continued panting. Then, suddenly, cold air hit his face, and Casey gasped in deep breaths of cool, fresh air.

Caught up with the relief, Casey missed the hands unclipping his turn out jacket, before that was shrugged off his shoulders as well. His boots were quick to follow, before the fly of his turn out pants was undone.

Hands lifted him until he was leaning back against the headboard of the gurney, and Casey forced his heavy eyes open. He was immeaditely met by Shay’s smiling face, though she was clearly in paramedic mode as she asked, “Hey, Matt. How are you feeling?”

Casey gave a tired blink; brain slow to process her words. But he knew that he needed to answer; he didn’t want to get stuck in the hospital, “M’fine.”

He must have sounded less convincing than he’d hoped, because Shay rolled her eyes, before leaning forwards with a stethoscope, “Sure. Breathe in, Matt… and out… and in… and out…”

He did his best to comply, trying to take the deepest breaths possible. But it proved to be too much when his nausea spiked, and Casey threw his head over the side as he was sick.

Shay didn’t waste any time patting his back and pulling him back onto the gurney when he was done. She dropped an emesis bag in his lap, before returning the stethoscope to his chest, “I’m going to take you in, Matt… just as a precaution. You’re really over heated, and you were out for a while. Severide said that you were struggling.”

He wanted to groan, but Shay’s words had sent his brain into overdrive. He was still hopelessly confused, but now that he thought about it…

“Kelly. Where’s Kelly?” he demanded, eyes flicking around the scene. He couldn’t see him, and he was suddenly worried about how he’d got out.

But Shay just smirked, teasing him in a way that no one else was allowed too, “He’s over there… he’s fine. Hey, Kelly! Get over here!”

Severide spun around, blue eyes glinting in the light. He smiled as he saw Casey sitting upright on the gurney, before making his way over to them, “Hey, bud. You had us worried. How are you going?”

Gaping like a fish out of water, Casey started at his friend. Kelly had soot smudged across his face, and parts of his turn out gear were also darkened with soot. But Kelly was smiling, and Casey shouldn’t see anything wrong with him, “You… ‘kay? Kel?”

Kelly smiled and nodded, though he glanced at Shay with concern, “Perfect, bud. Just like you. Right, Shay?”

Shay nodded, looping the stethoscope around her neck, “He’s gonna be alright, Kelly… going to get some fluids in him, though. Then Lakeshore can check him out… but I think he’ll be fine.”

Slowly, Severide nodded, still watching Casey in concern. The truck Lieutenant was still far from his usual self, and Kelly could see that Shay was wanting to get back to him, “Right, well… if there’s anything I can help you with, Shay… you’ve got my hands.”

She nodded, before handing him a bag of fluids, “Hold this up, then we’ll get him secured… then you can tell Boden.”

Nodding, Severide watched as she inserted the cannula, Casey flinching at the pinch. Keeping his voice light, he squeezed his brother’s shoulder, offering him a smile, “Hey, bud. Don’t worry. We got you… the best paramedic and squad lieutenant in Chicago. You’ll be absolutely fine.”

He couldn’t be entirely sure, because he knew that Casey was still hopelessly out of it, but he could have sworn that he saw his brother roll his eyes and smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you're still enjoying these fics!


End file.
